Holiday Madness
by Varietyduck
Summary: NOTE: I HAVE MOVED THIS FIC FROM ANOTHER SITE AND PLAN ON FINISHING IT HERE.     Ginny wakes up at the beginning of her summer holidays to find the Golden Trio have invited Draco to stay. Outraged, she must decide if she'll stay & sulk... or fight back?
1. Betrayal

Chapter One: Betrayal

AHHH!

What?...How?...HUH?...

It's a nightmare!

Must…wake…up…NOW!

Oh no. I'm not sleeping…this is real!

This is so bloody brilliant! My holidays have only just started and already they're already ruined.

I mean it wasn't the best to start with; told that I have to spend my time at number twelve Grimmauld Place. I mean hello? I _am_ seventeen now. OF AGE? Making any sense? Anyway, the war is over, and it's just so _boring_ here! Everyone else is allowed to go where they want now that Tom is dead.

But this! This has put the cream on the cake.

I can't be expected to put up with THIS. What? They just expect me to accept this and move on? HELL NO!

So let me fill you in on my not-so-normal morning. I woke up at 11:30, perfectly normal for a girl my age. Anyway, it's only my third night here so far and I can already tell that the Golden Trio are sticking to their good-guy act (yes that's right. It's an act. They are just as pathetic as the rest of us humans but what's even worse is that they pretend otherwise. They lie to teachers, break more rules than anyone else and if they want something, they will stop at nothing to get it), and will be no fun this summer…Hermione really has had a negative impact on Ron, he's much more like Percy now, not that I'd say that to him anytime soon. So anyway, they're waking up at the ungodly hours of 6:30 AM. I mean, really? Are they _insane_?

Well, actually what they have done proves that they are and that I should contact St Mungo's ASAP have them prepare three beds in their ward for 'tragically-incurable-madness'.

So I was sprawled on my bed staring at the mess I've already made of the room; I'm not sharing with Mione this time, whenever I do it's always "Ginny! You can't leave that there!" or "Hmm? Oh I put those away in the cupboard. Oh? That's what you were looking for this past hour? Sorry, I thought I'd just tidy up a little." I mean really! That witch sure does get under your skin!

Anyway, I had just woken up and heard voices out in the hallway. So being the delightfully pleasant angel that I am, I decided to go out and say hi before having my brunch. So, thinking that only my parents, the Trio, and occasionally other Order members (such as Tonks, Remus or my brothers) could be there, I would just go out and spend the day in my pyjamas because it's the holidays and no one will care that I look like a troll that hasn't had its morning coffee hit. And it's what I've been doing so far with no complaints.

So out I go. Glancing around (my mind being firmly fixed on lemon and sugar crepes), I say "Morning Ron, Harry, Mione," give Ron a peck on the cheek and continue heading to the stairs for brunch.

That's when it happened.

"Awh, what a sleepy head," drawled a familiar voice as I froze with shock. "Waking up at 11:30? Didn't you go to bed when Mummy told you to, Weasley?" I spun around and saw the person standing behind them.

And now we are into the present.

"AHHHH!" I actually shattered a glass then with my screech…heh…

There, casually leaning against the wall as if it was the most natural thing in the world to do was Draco Malfoy! In our safe house! What the hell is The Ferret doing here?

Ron and Mione immediately rushed to my side as Harry shot Malfoy a quick look of exasperation. I was in such a daze from the shock that I don't remember what they had been saying until:

"Gin, it's okay, Draco's helping us."

I just stood there. I could tell that the horror I was feeling was being reflected onto my face as I stared at Ron. The world must be ending. Ron just called Malfoy by his first name? _Ron _just called _Malfoy_ by his first name? And he was defending him?

"He's going to be spending the summer here with us while helping us out, Gin."

That's what snapped me out of my frozen shock.

"STAY FOR THE WHOLE SUMMER? YOU ARE JOKING!" I yelled, putting my pervious shout into the realms of an 'indoor voice', as pictures fell off their hooks and some light globes shattered.

"Gin, he's helping us," Harry said urgently, making a feeble attempt to calm me down.

Wrong thing to say Harry, wrong thing to say. I'm just warming up now. Prepare to feel my wrath!

"Oh so HE has the _stupendous_ privilege of helping you? You call me a 'trusted friend', a 'trusted friend' I quote, and you won't even tell me what it is that you're up to. Yet you're prepared to let that FERRET help? I can't believe it! You _twats_!"

I stormed back into my room, I'll point out now, that the other three, I guess four, are staying on the fifth floor whilst I've kept my usual room on the third. Anyway, I slammed the door, locked it manually and leaned hard against it.

I was so furious that I had completely forgotten what I had got out of bed for. Brunch. The best part of my day had just been taken away from me. But I wouldn't let them completely stop me from getting to it, that will not happen.

I yanked the door open again only to see their shocked faces still staring at me. _Well, apart from Ron, they haven't seen me lose it, I'm a combination of Mum's yelling, Bill and Ron's rage and when I want to get even, I take a page from Charlie and Percy's calculations, Fred and George's intelligence and Dad's knack of saying things that actually make sense. And still it would shock even Ron at how good I've become, I haven't lost it around him for at least a year. _I stalked past them, refusing to acknowledge their existence and especially not _his._ The bastard actually smirked as I went past!

I left them standing there.

ARGH! It's just so bloody TYPICAL of them! They NEVER include me, it's always because I'm "too young and unprepared" but they took on Voldemort when they were eleven for Christ's sake! I'm seventeen, the age they all were when they took part in the Last War and when Harry killed Voldemort for good. And I'm better than Harry and Ron were at school, I have learnt much more complex and advanced spells, charms, curses and even potions than they have put together! Including Mione! Not that _I_ go around showing off though, and anyway, that's mainly because she just learns the theory and doesn't actually practise the spells until she needs them.

But still! Still, they don't let me in on their little project they have going now for my "protection"! But they go and let MALFOY in on their plans!

It's just soo Bloody TYPICAL!

Stupid Ron…Stupid Harry…Stupid Mione.

ARGH! And he's staying for the holidays!

Kill me why don't you! It would be preferable to THIS torture! Stuck with these four gits until school. Oh, by the way I got Gryffindor quidditch captain.

I need a plan.


	2. First Meeting

Chapter Two: First Meeting

I leaned against the wall and smirked at the Weaselette as she stalked past me, oh guess that should at least be "Little Weasley" now I'm helping them. The others looked after her with evident worry displayed across their faces but I just can't stand people who throw tantrums when they don't get everything their way. _I _would never do such a thing.

"Do you think we should have warned her? Or at least told her without Draco being here?" Harry asked. It still seems odd calling them all by their first names after so long of having to call them by derogatory terms. But that's what you have to do when your parents are spies and you don't want to be tortured.

"I don't think that would've help that much," Hermione said. "She does have a temper after all. She would just have done something with all the time to plan on her hands."

"Hermione has a point, Harry," Ron put in. "Ginny has never lost her cool at school before. She is worse than Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Percy and me together. You know that most of Fred and George's things were actually thought of by her? Gin would say things so that you wouldn't _actually_ be able to link her to the stuff but she put heaps of ideas in the twins' heads. Like the fireworks and the swamp. _They_ had just thought of leaving school, _she_ put the idea of leaving with a big bang that would be hard to forget into their heads."

"Well, I think you are all being pathetically understanding of her. She's just throwing a tantrum. If you give her this attention it just will encourage her to do it again. Leave her be. She won't do anything." I pushed myself off the wall and proceeded the way we had been going. "Don't we need to do some planning about how to keep the Little Princess safe and sound?"

As we continued up the stairs to our rooms I couldn't help but think back to the day when the Golden Trio of the wizarding world had approached me and asked for my help. Little Weaselette is in trouble of being hunted by fanatical Death Eaters who believe that the Dark Lord will be able to rise again somehow. I would think that even they could tell that he is really gone this time. Harry made sure of that.

But my thoughts drifted and I found myself picturing the way that the light in Weaselette's hair brought out the golden strands and the rich auburn colour. How the look of shock on her face had sent electric waves down my spine and emphasised her large blue eyes that were puffy in her pale face from lack of sleep. And she had a good figure, not too skinny but still slim.

Why am I thinking like this? I can't possibly be falling for her, can I? No! No, it's just because it's true. I'm just stating the facts. She has grown up a lot and is no longer the little mousy sister who would send singing valentines to her crushes. But that's all it is. I admit that she is good looking now, what kind of male would I be if I didn't notice such things? But there is no way that I like her! Even if our families weren't at each other's throats and trying to kill each other I wouldn't.

No way.

"Draco are you okay?" I looked at the three faces that were looking back at me.

"Sure. Why wouldn't I be okay?"

"Well we just weren't sure. What with your stopping in the middle of the stairs and not responding to us," Ron said as if it was the most obvious thing on the planet.

"I'm fine. Let's go. There's still more that you need to tell me."


	3. Options

Chapter Three: Options

Back in my room I was looking decent with my hair pulled into a messy bun, some locks falling out, a loose blue knitted jumped that slipped over my shoulders and skimmed my thighs, emphasising my blue eyes and long neck, with a pair of black leggings underneath.

It may be said by some that my family is dirt poor (not mentioning any names of those invading my holidays), but it can't be said that we don't make do. I get half my clothes from muggle Op Shops and either make the rest or are given them by friends (namely Jas) and then have them adjusted to my style.

Pulling out a notebook and quill, I let my brain work into escape mode. Growing up with Fred and George around I had sure learnt a lot. I don't follow their motives for wanting attention. I much prefer to do things on the sly and never get acknowledged for them.

When I was six, my cousin Felix, also six at the time, was staying with us for part of the spring holidays. He kept teasing me about being a tomboy (which I most certainly am not now, I grew out of that phase before I went to Hogwarts). Anyway, I got fed up one too many times and ended up hexing him so that he pissed his pants in front the whole family. They all thought it was him and his parents took him to the doctors for an examination. They didn't discover the hex because I had invented it to be untraceable. No one ever knew it was me.

Now options:

One: sulk in my room for all of the remaining holidays... one month, twenty six days, seventeen hours, twelve minutes and thirty five seconds... avoiding everyone in vengeance for not telling me beforehand of the plans. Mum and Dad must have known as they would have needed persuading to agree to have Malfoy in here.

Two: sulk for the remainder of the day in option One style then spend the remainder of holidays wandering house, ignoring the three gits and ferret and expressing extreme disappointment towards all others (Mum and Dad) for allowing this to happen and for not telling me.

Three: sulk in option One style for the remainder of the day and then run away to either Colin's or Jasmine's for the rest of the holidays. This seems a great option as really, all my other friends are free to do whatever they want in the holidays and I would be able to spend all of my time with one of my best friends.

Option one is a no-go. I find it hard thinking about staying in this HOUSE for two months let alone this ROOM. It would probably drive me crazy by the time that school starts again in September. I would probably have my Quidditch Capitan status taken away due to insanity. They can do that you know, almost happened to Wood they say.

Option two poses a problem as I am terrible at ignoring anyone. I would rather run up to them and smash their noses in. That or knock on their door and when they answer it, sucker-punch them in the privates. My record time of ignoring someone was in my third year, I was able to ignore Malfoy for the whole of one minute while he was insulting my family before I hit him with my bat-bogey hex…hehehe good times, good times!

I think I'll go with option three. I'm sure that it wouldn't be a problem staying at Jas' or Colin's and with this one I'm likely to live through and still maintain my holidays, and go back to school with my sanity intact. Although there is the fact that I would probably leave a note for Mum and Dad and they would then either send a howler, track me themselves, or worst of all, send the brothers to find me and bring me back.

Where did I put my quill? I know I packed it in my trunk when I came…maybe that's the problem. Oh wait...there it is!

Okay, now for just a general 'plea for help' letter.

"_Hey Colin! How're your holidays going so far?_

_Mine are crap. No seriously. The "Golden Trio" are having a guest stay in the house for the whole summer. You'll NEVER guess who._

_MALFOY_

_I need help. I was wondering if you or Jas would be able to have me stay with you for the summer? I know I'm asking a lot but if I have to stay here with these traitors all summer I might just make your life miserable at school with pent up frustration and insanity, so I hope you or Jas will be able to help. If you aren't, well, just be prepared for an interesting final year._

_I'd like a reply today, but don't tell your parents that mine don't know of this plan just in case. _

_Anyway. I'll write again later today after I get your replies to let you know of my plan. _

_I'll see you later no matter what and the three of us'll do something…a picnic?_

_So see you!_

_Ginny"_

Now I just need to get Pig. I think I last saw him in the Gits' room. Oh well. He likes me more than Ron. Let's go get him!

I'll tell you now that I have a preference for staying with Jas as one, she's my best girlfriend and so I'll be able to do more things like shopping, seeing the more girly films and stuff like that and two, she is the youngest, having one older sister who was in Ravenclaw in Charlie's year so has no annoying little brother butting in and being a nuisance.

Damn…when did my trunk become so small? Everything fit in a few days ago…but then again, they had been folded, not piled in. Where's my purple tank? I definitely remember having it yesterday…then I watched a muggle movie, Pretty Woman…

Ah ha! There it is! Under that mound of books, a towel, school Quidditch uniform, a tube of toothpaste and what looks like a chocolate frog that ate a canary cream and then exploded in a microwave. Did I mention that I inherited my Dad's love of muggle things but that I actually understand the stuff?

Now, shove this stuff under the bed…and…there! No one will guess what's happening if they come in!

Except the lack of half the world's rubbish may tip them off that something's up… meh! I'll just leave the door locked.

A tapping noise drew my attention to the window were three owls were waiting to be let in, Pig, Iethot (Colin's owl) and Cyn (Jas' owl). The two letters they brought were of different thickness so I opened the thinner first. Colin's.

"Gin,

You didn't need to ask. You're always there for me and now I can help you! Dennis and I were thinking of going to see that new movie tomorrow, you know that one where they're all on that ship that sinks? Titanic. Personally I would rather see As Good As It Gets but hey! Anyway, let me know where you're planning to go.

See you soon no matter what!

Colin"

I am so lucky to have a guy friend like Colin! Anyway on to Jas' letter, hoping it would also be good. Not that I didn't appreciate Colin's offer but I would rather stay with Jas for 2 months that with Colin and his little brother.

I could tell that they letter Cyn had brought had been written hastily as Jas' usual casually messy writing was a mess that spoke of a rush to get the words out.

"Ginny you poor thing!

Don't bother asking, you're coming here. I've got it all planned and sent a letter to Colin. I expect you here at 3am okay? Any later and I'll storm the place and pull you out!

How dare those PRICKS treat you like this!

It always seems that they think you're some kind of pet or doll or something and they just don't care about your feelings!

GITS!

I feel like smacking them all round the head for this.

Anyway Colin has invited us to see a movie tomorrow. Bring all your stuff 'cause otherwise you'll need to return for it.

See you in 12 hrs!

Jas

P.S. We're going to have dinner after the movie so try and get some sleep before you come over so you're not dead on your feet.

12 hrs darling!"

I love Jas. She's like a little shooting, firey star. Not only is she always ready to stick up for me but she is also capable of knowing exactly when I want comfort, raving fury or peace.

I have the two Best Friends ever!

Now all I have to do is wait twelve hrs!

…dum da dee daa….la la la ti daa…hmm…I think I'll get some books from the library. I feel like reading some Austen or maybe _Gone With The Wind_ again, I think I saw Mum putting it in there.

Dang it. Why do I have to be on the third floor? I'm going to have to get down two flights of stairs with all of my stuff in the dark! And aren't there some creaky steps?

Maybe I should take mental note of them now.

...three...four...four creaky stairs that I have to watch out for! And that's only to get to the second floor! Doesn't this place have elves looking after it?

Hang on…Why are there voices in the sitting room? Aren't the gits on the fifth floor? What are they doing on the second? There's only the library and the sitting room here…you know…an open door was made for eavesdropping. And anyway, don't I deserve some revenge? Hee hee hee!

"It's for her own good that we didn't tell her" that was Harry…Are they talking about _me?_

"Yes but still, she didn't take it very well did she? I mean we thought she would be okay after we explained it" You thought what Hermione? Me be okay? With the FERRIT in our house! Ohh hang on Ron's saying something.

"If she'd known Mione, she would've thrown a fit and been difficult. Trust me, you've never seen her _really try_, she is defiantly the sister of Fred and George" Why thank you Ronald. Hang on though, were you insinuating that I am a trickster who makes people regret things they have done? _Moi?_

"Oh please. Just leave her to sulk in her room. She'll get over it. Besides it's not as if she can do anything about it." Well you're right Mr Ferret. I can't change what has happened. But I can change what is _going to happen_.


	4. Plans

Chapter Four: Plans

I headed for the stairs. By the time I reached the 5th floor I wished we had an elevator installed, I haven't exercised in days.

Now to find any incriminating evidence on Draco. Where is he staying? He can't be sharing with Ron and Harry surely? Crossing the hallway from Hermione's room to the boys I had a niggly feeling that something wasn't right as surely there wasn't enough room for three boys in that room. Draco must be in one of the other rooms.

The room was a mess. And there were only two beds. Clothes and objects were strewn everywhere but I could tell by the lack of tatty, old fashioned clothes that none of it was Ron's. If Harry and Malfoy are sharing…where is Ron?

Mixed feelings of excitement, repulsion and revenge filled me as a slowly crossed the hallway back to Hermione's room. All was normal. Neat. And not a trace of anything to do with Ron.

After stumbling through my memory of dozens of anti-concealment charms, hexes and spells I found the one. Hermione had invented it that year so probably thought that no one would be able to break it. However she had taught it to me when she was in her "I'm soo smart I have to have someone else acknowledge my smartness" mood.

And there it was. All over the room were Ron's clothes and things. I could feel an evil grin grow on my face as I returned his things to oblivion and returned to my room. I had an owl to send.

When Iethot and Pig arrived they both shared the large parcel Colin had sent. After relieving them of their load both flew tiredly to the nearest desk and fell asleep. Pulling off the brown paper revealed a note and one of Colin's cameras, a Polaroid!

"Gin be careful not to break this.

It was my Dad's but I modified it to be able to have magical purposes too. Push the top right button to take the picture. It will spit out a photo from the front. Only touch the sides as you air it and a picture will form on it.

Now, the magical modifications I have made will allow it to use the flash option but nobody nearby or in the photo will see the light. I admit that I was inspired by the Hand of Glory. If you want to duplicate the images hold your wand over them and say "Duplicarcus numerosis" and then the number of copies you want.

Out of curiosity, bring some back with you. I want to see if you're any good…and I can't resist a scandal! I wish I was there to photograph it!

Good Luck!

Colin

P.S. The photos will come out in colour but still move! Another of my mods!"

Yes! I love Colin!

Ok I'll outline my plan if you haven't guessed half of it already. At 9:45 the Gits will go "up to bed" but won't actually to sleep until 10:45. So I'll wait for 11:45 before going up to take my incriminating photos of brother dearest and his girlfriend, duplicate the pics and place them in the sitting room.

In the morning everyone goes straight for breakfast in the kitchen but mum does some cleaning every day at around 11:00 and tomorrow is scheduled for the sitting room. So she'll find the pics (still thinking I'm asleep) She'll have a fit and murder all of them; Harry & Malfoy for not stopping it, Hermione for seducing her youngest son & Ron for doing it!

By the time they think to ask who took the photos or if I knew, it'll be around 11:30 anyway and so the same time as it would have been with my original plan that they realise I've gone. But the damage will be done and I'll have had my revenge! MWAHAHAHAHA!

Hmm, over 1 hr to go. I'm hungry.

I think I'll make some waffles! (What? I didn't have dinner and crave waffles)

Nothing beats fresh waffles! I could eat them forever with all of the possible combinations: lemon and sugar; strawberries; fresh berries; banana and ice cream…the list goes on! I think I'll have a fresh berry sauce today.

Just as I was about to start devouring my perfect tower of oozing fruit, syrup and waffles, the top one developed a large chunk missing.

"Not bad Red" came the dreaded voice that slipped down my spine like sliver, causing goose-bumps down my back as I jumped around. All four of them were there. Apart from the Ferret they looked like a bunch of children found guilty of eating the chocolate cake.

My initial shock gave way to irritation. Here I was trying to avoid the lot of them until I could escape for the holidays and they just come barging in as if they have some right to my time, attention and space! I glared daggers at them, if looks could kill I'd have three dead bodies and one smouldering burnt patch of ground.

"Gin we'd like to apologise" Ron started out. Preparing to up the ante on my glare power the thought then hit me. I could use this. I shifted my glare into a look of innocence with hurt, Bambi eyes.

"We know that we hurt your feelings when we didn't tell you that Draco is on our side and coming to stay with us." Harry then continued on from Ron. Really, I wonder if they had scripted this out before they came to find me.

"And it was a big shock having him appear before you when you had just woken up" Said Hermione following on with her line. I had been nodding confirmation at their remarks but when I glanced at the Git he was just looking at the whole display as if it made him sick. Well…I guess he _is_ allergic to the whole spectrum of emotions (except for hate, snide, irritation, impatience etc.)

"Gin do you forgive us? We were only doing what we thought was best for you." Ron blurted out in a way that had Hermione shooting him an irritated glance. It was obviously not part of her script.

Slowly placing my fork back on the plate I stood and went over to them. Battling with the intense force of yearning to slap them all for their doing-it-for-your-safety speech, I threw my arms around the three of them (No way was I going to touch the Ferret who was still watching this display of emotion, fake emotion) and hugged them. The effort of not constricting them as an anaconda would was so hard that my eyes became teary. As I released them, I think they mistook them as tears of relief as they then proceeded to give me more hugs.

Ugh. I made it out alive. Just. I think they fractured my ribs. Ahh no, don't let the façade slip as they must think I'm happy…right happy.

Putting a tremor to my voice and gazing at them with my now glazed Bambi eyes I started to sniffle as if I was on the verge of all out crying and I managed to converse words that equated to "promise not to do it again?" I really hate acting the snotty-nosed kid.

They nodded and, to seal the deal on my fabulous performance, I shared my waffles with the four of them.

Yes that's right, the FOUR of them. I couldn't just shun the Ferret if I had supposedly gotten over the fact of his existence in the same house as me, breathing the same air through that sexy bod of his and looking at the same things I did with his gorgeous sky blue- STOP! STOP THIS THINKING AT ONCE YOU TRETCHEROUS BRAIN OR I'M GETTING A NEW ONE…sorry. Don't know where that came from.

As Ron polished off his plate Hermione announced that they had better be off to bed. As the boys rose to follow her out like ducklings following their mother, Hermione turned back to face me. "You should think of going to bed earlier too Gin. It's better for your body and brain if you get a good sleep."

Thankfully they left the room before I could Bat Bogey Hex them all into the next century. Who does she think she is? My mother! I DON'T THINK SO. In fact I'll leave an extra present for them. A special timed-homing bat bogey modified hex of mine.

As I left to go to my room to ensure all was ready for the Great Escape I heard them from further up the stairs. Ron was saying something… "soo lucky she forgave us like that. I can't imagine what she would've done otherwise. Something bloody awful that's for sure."

"Really Ronald" floated down Hermione's exasperated tone "Ginny knows that we did it for her own good and she is _not_ Fred and George. You're just exaggerating from befuddled childhood memories of when Ginny was a child. She doesn't go around pulling pranks on those who have vexed her."

"As much as it pains me to say it, I side with Hermione" OMG he spoke without a sneer in his tone! I didn't think that was possible! And he called Hermione "Hermione"! Not "Granger", "Filth", or "Mudblood"! On no! Has Hell frozen over? Am I about to die? Oh hang on… I think he's still talking, "…just not as ingenious, cunning or forward as those two."

Ha! I'll show him! Just wait until he realises that his death at the hands of mum was all engineered by yours truly! …and Colin's camera. But still, am I brilliant or what!


	5. Red

Chapter Five: Red

They decided that it was best to apologise to her for the incident in the morning. Hermione had even gone so far as to write out a script, trying to predict how Little Weasley will react. I think that she really takes it too far but hey, what can I do?

We had been talking quite loudly as we came into the kitchen but I guess Little Weasley was just off in her own little world because she didn't give any sign that she had heard us. She sat at the table with what looked like the best waffles sitting in front of her.

Did she make them? They look so good. Surely she just had them made by her mother or something. But they look just how I like them. Light dusting of icing sugar with dark, sweet syrup running off the sides and fresh berries piled high on top. And cream on the side.

I just can't resist a bite. Grabbing a fork from the draining board I swiped a mass from the top waffle. It was perfect. "Not bad Red." I figure that if she is able to make such fabulous waffles I should at least call her by a name unique to her. No more 'Little Weasley', it will now be 'Red'.

The shocked look on her face was so comical that I nearly burst out laughing, the others started up on their rehearsed script. And Red just bought it. I admit I'm disappointed, I like to think that anyone who can make waffles like that have some brains but I guess that Red is a spineless flutter like so many girls.

I just silently watched as they went through this pre-planned sickly-sweet reunion scene. I just don't see why such a naive girl can have such a large danger looming over her head. She leapt up and for a split-second I thought that she looked as if she would kill them but then I saw she was just hugging them. Guess it's just some big girl-emotion thing.

I'm actually becoming quite nauseated by all of this. How could ANYONE be so STUPID that they can't tell that they are just being played like a puppy that you lock up at night and only allow out to play when you feel like it? I mean I know she's a Weasley...uhh...I mean...I know she's only 17 but hey! Look at what others have done by her age!

Hey what is she doing? Is she giving me waffle! YAY! WAFFLE! Right now I don't care if she is just like a stupid puppy furiously wagging its tail to please master, I'm getting more of those perfect waffles! Mmmm! The berries were the perfect temperature, hot, but not enough to burn your mouth. The others started bolting theirs down too. I'm not sure if it was completely out of appreciation or if, now that they were sure of her affections again, they just wanted to be back to the plans and leave her alone.

Whatever the reason, we were soon finished and making our way back up the stairs. Leaving Red to do all the cleaning up. I think I might feel a little bit guilty at that. Oh well, just the influence of the trio.

I caught on to a part of their conversation and decided that I just had to make my views known on the subject of Red. "As much as it pains me to say it, I side with Hermione." They didn't miss a beat with this casual use of her name. "You really give your sister too much credit Ron. She is just not as ingenious, cunning or forward as those two."

We walked down the corridor and into the room I was staying in with Harry. _Ok. I admit it, the use of their first names is hard. It goes against years of habit._ "I still don't get it. Why should _I _be so important to her future? It doesn't make sense."

"I know Draco." Hermione said looking at me with some sympathy in her eyes. "We don't understand either. But it was specific. It must be you."


	6. Prison Break

**AN: So I want some opinions here. As I mentioned before, I moved this story to this site which means I've already got a bit of it written out. It's just that I've been reading through it &… well, they don't get to school until about chapter SIXTEEN! So I wondered if you guys wanted me to cut out some chapters (there's a few meaningless chapters about Ginny going to a day spa & basically other stuff that just blabs on). **

**So please review & let me know what you want! xx**

Chapter Six: Prison Break

Quietly...quietly..._crre-_ dang it. That's another creaky stair. If only the stupid elves would fix them I would be able to be silent. Stupid Ginny! What am I doing? I'm of age! Use a silencing charm!

"Silenco" I whispered before continuing swiftly up the stairs.

It was later than I'd planned but I had wanted them to certainly be asleep. And it was only 12:00. Plenty of time left.

Reaching the 5th floor I moved across to Harry and Malfoy's room and listened intently for a few minutes. Not a sound. They're asleep.

Then I moved across to Ron and Mione's room. They too made no noise...Thank God for small mercies.

Slowly easing the door open, I slipped into the room, even in the dark I could tell that the pictures would be great. Ron's stuff was everywhere. I could tell because I kept walking into things and Mione never leaves things on the floor.

Taking out Colin's camera I took snaps of all that I could. The whole room, the bed, the couple in the bed. I was done before 10 minutes had passed and eased out the way I had come.

Going back to my room I levitated my belongings to follow me before locking the door and proceeding to the Sitting Room. There I locked the door, silenced the room and conjured light. I pulled out the photos I had taken and saw them for the first time. 28 in total. Some crappy and blurred, some magnificent...by my standards.

I decided to copy all of the non-crappy ones 150 times each and that all originals would remain in my possession. Colin will be proud of these! Well, of the non-crappy ones. When I had finished copying I had 2 400 photos!

On the wall that is across from the door I magically stuck half of the photos. It would take them a while to be removed as I had created the charm last year and had made it so that it would only release an object after a programmed time has elapsed. I've set them to come lose at 2pm. Mione will have a fit when she can't remove these! But then again, it's about time she realises she's NOT the best witch at school. That title is reserved for me.

The others I separated into a small group and a larger group. The smaller ones soon formed a miniature Big Ben, like when you create a tower of cards, but this was of photos. This was situated on the table in the centre of the room. The others I set to gently 'dance-float' slowly through the air. Again, all were spelled to not be able to be removed until 2pm.

The room was a work of art! All the pictures were in livid, moving colour. It was like being on a mountain when it was snowing and there was a slight breeze. Breathtaking.

I took a photo of the whole thing for sentimental value. I knew Jas and Colin would be impressed with it.

Taking my possessions and Colin's camera, I left the room. Closing the door and placing a repellent charm it that would be immune only to mum. She had to find it first.

I felt no guilt when I walked out the door. Only satisfaction, excitement and an adrenalin rush. I was free of idiotic, insensitive gits for the whole summer! Yay! Could life get better?

Well yes it could.

The Knight Bus could hurry it up. It was 1:30 and I still needed to divert tracking by flying halfway to Jas'. I do NOT want to be followed.

Not that they can LEGALLY do anything about it. I'm of age. But it would save any unpleasantness if I didn't see them for the whole summer.

The bang that announced the bus occurred. As Stan helped get my belongings onto the bus I told Ernie that I wanted to be taken to Grand Central Station. I would fly from there to Jas'.

I had one last look at the dark house. Good bye captivity!

And then the bus lurched off.

_ 786_

**AN: **echizenochi **- haha sorry that Draco's a bit OOC! In the later chapters (when they're at school) I'm trying to bring more of his sophisticated, cool, composed, snobby self back whilst trying to move the story in the direction I've been thinking! **

**Let me know what you guys want! If you want certain situations, or character emotions/personalities etc. I aim to please! xx**


	7. The Piper Family

Chapter Seven: The Piper Family

I was blinded momentarily as my eyes spasmed due to the sudden incoming light. As they adjusted to semi-seeability, I was grabbed around my shoulders and dragged forward.

Oh no. I'm in trouble now.

Just then the arms encircled me and proceeded to simultaneously cut off air and break ribs.

"Jas. Can't. Breathe." I managed to choke out as I began to pass out.

"Oops! Sorry Gin! Can't believe you're finally here though!" My vision fully returned and I looked at my best friend standing in the doorway to her house. She was in a pair of pale blue pyjama pants with colourful candy print on them and a white tank top. Her short, dark brown hair was caught up in a mess of pins that pulled it all of her face, whilst her sparkling green eyes shone from beneath her perfectly shaped eyebrows.

"You're late, you know? Its quarter past, I was beginning to worry. Anything happen?" She was looking at me with a reproachful look that I immediately understood. She had spoken to Colin. And I had forgotten to tell her about the picture sabotage.

Pulling up a sheepish look I proceeded to tell her what I had done to enact my revenge. Starting at the conversation I had 'overheard' and ending with the copies I had brought with me. I knocked her hands away as they shot towards my trunk. "Wait 'till Colin's here too. It's only fair since he lent me the camera."

As we trekked up the stairs of her lovely, medium sized, three storey house I took in the new interior decoration. It changed at least twice a year. Jas' mum, Simone, was an interior decorator and one of the most sought after in London. With both muggles and magic folk. Her dad was similar, Jack was an architect, both houses and gardens. He had a reputation of creating the perfect house to suit any dreams. He too was well sought after by both magic folk and muggles.

And both their daughters had inherited the artistic gene. Jas' older sister, Sophie, was a musician. She played practically any instrument handed to her. Violin, Cello, Piano, French Horn, Saxophone, Flute, Viola, Pan Pipes and practically every instrument known. She was able to memorise music after just hearing it once. And was fantastic. Not only that but she wasn't snobby about her talents. She was down to earth and cool, sometimes going shopping with Jas and I. I would do anything for a sister like her.

And Jas? Jas was the best designer I knew. I said earlier that I made/adjusted some of my clothes? Well that's done with Jas' designs. Since Jas arrived in Second year, Colin and I went from fashion losers to some of the most stylish in school. Jas refuses to do any work for those whom she doesn't like so lots of kids, both guys and girls, will do anything to try to have her design something for them. She often will ignore the ones that she can tell are faking it and only want to be little snobs and will go and make something for kids who she thinks have good hearts.

As I changed into my green pyjama pants, with flying dragons on them, and black singlet top, Jas collapsed onto her massive King sized bed and rolled over to look at me.

"Oh by the way, I've told Mama and Papa about you staying here for the summer and they're cool. As long as you help with the chores around the house promise to make your paella sometime. They love your paella. Oh I've made plans for tomorrow. Don't worry you'll like" She hurried on as she saw my look of horror. Jas had a habit of making all of these 'fun' activities that were great unless you screwed them up. I have a habit of being bad at them.

I flopped onto the bed next to her and prepared to retaliate against Jas, before I was swamped by a wave of tiredness and allowed myself to give in to sleep.

As my eyes were closing I could just make out Jas grinning at my lack of protest. Damn. I'll have to deal with her tomorrow.

I was running. Running hard and fast. I couldn't see them, couldn't hear them. But I knew they were there. Following me. Chasing me.

The Darkness around me receded and I could see that I was in a forest. Not the forbidden forest but one where there was more light and less green.

I heard them. They were everywhere, surrounding me. I had been herded.

I was grabbed from behind and dragged forward to a clearing. My captor's arms were huge with muscles and smelt like mud. In the centre of the clearing was a cauldron, a knife and bones.

I began to struggle as I was forced towards them. The others encircled us at the rim of the clearing and began to chant. An eerie sound that raised the hairs on my arms.

Just as one came forward and reached for the knife, I was ripped out of the arms of my captor and hauled into the sky.

As shouts of anger and jets of light flew around me I looked up at the one who held me now. I was struck by piercing blue eyes that looked into my soul and saw all the light and the dark. Beautiful blue eyes that glowed like sapphires. Pale blonde, silky hair was blown across the angelic face that looked to belong to an ancient statue. My rescuer, my captor, was Him.

"Ginevra look at me."

I struggled. Desperate to get away. Even if it meant a fall through the sky.

"Gin! C'mon! Open your eyes and wake up you twat!"

I shot up and head-butted Jas. We both fell back to the bed nursing our heads. As I rubbed my head I remembered my dream. My nightmare.

"Sorry Jas. You woke me from a bad dream. Guess I was a little startled. What time is it?"

"It's 12 you lump of rock..._hard _lump of rock. C'mon! I have plans remember! Let's get dressed!"


	8. The Morning After

Chapter Eight: The Morning After

After turning off the taps in the shower and fixing my hair, I left the bathroom and crossed to the wardrobe that I shared with Potter. Er, sorry, Harry. Well, theoretically I shared it with him. All his clothes were either stuffed into his trunk or scattered across the floor.

Surveying the choices that were before me I decided on a casual look for today. We weren't going to do much these holidays besides babysit Red. And the way she was going it seemed as if we would spend the majority of our time locked up in the house. Maybe we could work out a roster so that we could have days off guard duty.

Pulling on a pair of jeans and a light, fitted white t-shirt, I then turned to look at the other occupant of the room. Potter, whoops, mornings are not the best of times for my memory, _Harry_ was pulling on shoes and was wearing jeans and a green college jumper pulled over a grey top.

"I don't want you to keep me waiting for breakfast Draco." Harry said while tying the laces on his other shoe. "You know how Mrs Weasley's food is the best when fresh."

"Oh, don't worry I'm almost done." I said while leaning against the wall.

When he finally finished with his shoes, Harry stood and moved to the mirror while inspecting the nest that passed for hair he saw me in the reflection. "Oh, you're getting much faster Draco, soon you might be faster than me!" As he chortled to himself over that thought I let a scornful expression cross my face before wiping it before it was seen.

By the time we had reached the kitchen, Hermione and Ronald (see, I'm better remembering things when I'm awake), had joined us. As they began their talk about different strategies of body guarding, I began to devour my breakfast. Mrs Weasley's eggs, bacon, French toast and coffee was almost as good as the house elves back home. _I think that Red's waffles were better though._ That thought stumped me. If she was better than her mother then she was at least as good as my elves. But then again, they were the best waffles I've ever had. Does that make her better than my elves?

Anyway. I decided to join the conversation and put forth my idea on having a schedule or something so that we all had some free time in the holidays. After all. I did have to prepare for the job I had been offered. "Hey, I was thinking. If she's just going to spend her time sleeping and doing nothing around the house, then why should we all have to stay cooped up?"

As the others processed this I continued with the next aspect of my plan. They might not agree to it so I decided to add some incentive to it. "If we were to babysit...ah...guard Red in pairs then we'd all have some free time to, you know," slight pause while I slyly look at Hermione and Ron "do stuff." They blushed to matching shades of fuchsia, and shot fugitive glances towards Mr Weasley who was completely oblivious to the hidden meaning, "watch quidditch or something." Harry perked up at this.

"You know that's not a bad idea Draco." Harry told me while the other two struggled to return to normal. "Gin doesn't need all of us to be watching over her the entire time. And while she is confining herself to the house I see no reason that we all have to as well."

A scream broke our conversation. Distinctively belonging to Mrs Weasley who was probably carrying out her customary morning clean of the house. We all rushed up the stairs towards the sitting room where the sound was coming from, Mr Weasley leading the way.

When we finally arrived at the room I thought that I had been mistaken and that we had come to a different room. This had no resemblance to the sitting room. Mrs Weasley stood in the centre of the room, hiding whatever was on the table from sight. But judging from the rest of the room, I have a pretty good idea as to what it might be.

The whole room was full of floating photographs. The far wall is covered in them, creating some kind of perversely beautiful montage. Everywhere you looked all you could see were entangled limbs of bodies. It took me a while before I realised that one body was a redhead and the other distinctly brown. It was Ron and Hermione.

Thank god that the photos had been taken after they had fallen asleep. It was obvious as to what they had been up to. Some were close ups on their faces, others a full view of the room.

Hermione and Ron were furiously trying to remove the photos. They grabbed at the ones in the air only to have them dance out of the way when they came within inches of them. I crossed to the wall and attempted to remove one of them only to find that I couldn't lift even a corner from it.

A deep gasping came from Mrs Weasley as she appeared to overcome her shock. Poor Mr Weasley looked as if he was hyperventilating. "WHAT HAVE YOU **DONE**?!"

The four of us froze in place when she turned her furious gaze towards us. Whoops, guess hiding it from her wouldn't have done Harry and me any good. As she stalked towards us I was reminded of how Red had looked before she had hugged the trio. I guess I know who did this then. I'm actually happy and a bit relieved to know that she wasn't so stupid as to believe them and smart enough to do this. She should have been in Slytherin.

"I don't want to interrupt Mrs Weasley, but I don't suppose you know if your daughter is still sleeping?" I asked. They all stared at me with horror and shock radiating out of their eyes. They all knew of the prophecy. Almost as one they turned and sprinted for the stairs.

"Don't think" gasp "for even one moment" gasp "that we've finished here" gasp. That was all Mrs Weasley could manage before she pulled open the door to Red's room. It was completely empty.

**AN: He he he Ginny's revenge! Twas a long time coming, but I hope it didn't disappoint**. **You've got to hand it to Draco, he stays focused. **

**I haven't had any opinions about how long you guys are willing to wait until they get to school, so I've made an executive decision & decided to cut the unnecessary, rambling chapters & go straight to school. If later on you decide you want to know what happened, leave a note in a review & I'll put them up as "Extra Chapters/Deleted Scenes".**

**Hope you weren't disappointed, **marinka.


	9. Morning Letters

**AN: So I've been caught up with all my uni prac work and assignments but have had a pretty quiet week so thought I should upload another chapter!**

**I don't know how many people read this (I've been getting more reviews on my other story, _Double Malfoy)_ but please leave a review! They make me feel happy! Like a purple unicorn!**

Chapter Nine: Morning Letters

I could tell that Jas had been up before she woke me as all of my clothes had been put in her wardrobe. Just like at school, we shared our clothes. Finding my pair of tight, lurid, tie-dyed jeans and a cherry red top, I couldn't help but wonder what had happened at home and if they knew I wasn't there yet. Surely they would know I was gone by now?

The snapping of fingers in front of my face pulled me out of my thoughts and into full appreciation of Jas' short black skirt, blue patterned shirt and my gold scarf looped around her slender neck.

"Come on Ginny! We need breakfast before we head out or I'll starve." Her increased animation was due to her need for food. I let her pull me out of the room and down to the kitchen. Noticing that the house seemed pretty quiet I asked where the others were.

"Oh mama and papa are at work, would've left ages ago. And Soph has gone to meet some muggle friends at some art festival. We have the kitchen to ourselves!" Jas loved good food and would never spoil a chance of letting her sweet tooth run wild without her parents checking on the amount of sugar intake. Flopping on to one of the bar stools that surround the island in the kitchen Jas looked about. Probably wondering where her food was.

I got out some eggs, bread, bananas, maple syrup and butter. "Ohh! Are you making French toast!? Can I have mine with berries?" I glared at her over the slicing of the banana. "Or banana. Banana's good."

"If you want me to cook, that's fine. But _I'll_ cook what _I_ want."

"Bully" came her muttered answer.

A few minutes of silence was broken by the flapping of wings at the window. Looking up from the cooking toast I recognised Errol. Crap. He carried a red envelope.

"Ahh...I guess I'll let him in then..." Jas said slowly getting up and moving to open the window.

Errol immediately flew over to me and dropped the letter in the toast. Jas lunged and grabbed it out, swung around and began to berate Errol. "Bad bird! Bad" I took the howler from her.

"At least your parents and Soph aren't here" with a sigh I cracked open the seal. Jas wasn't paying attention anyway. "-endangering the food like that! There are people all over the world who starve everyday! Did you know that! And you could have ruined a meal! Imagine the food's feelings if it wasn't eaten after all the time going to prepare to be eaten! Its sole purpose in life is to be eaten!"

"GINEVERA ANNE WEASLEY HOW COULD YOU?"

Here we go.

"HOW COULD YOU? JUST LEAVING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT! NOT TO MENTION THE UPROAR YOU'VE CAUSED WITH THOSE PICTURES YOU LEFT!...well, it was right of you to reveal the truth of the matter. BUT TO JUST LEAVE! WITHOUT SPEAKING TO YOU FATHER OR MYSELF FIRST!?

INEXCUSIBLE! WHAT POSSESED YOU TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT? YOU ARE GROUNDED INDEFINATLY! COME BACK IMMEDIATLY YOUNG LADY. DO YOU HEAR? IMMEDIATLY!"

The letter shredded and burnt itself. The silence that followed was heavy. I turned to look at Jas. She was completely shocked. I have never had a howler at school and Ron hadn't had one all year so her memory of mum's howlers had probably become soft around the edges. Jas sat down on the stool again.

"Well...that was intense. You know, I think that your plan worked just a little?"

Just as we were starting to grin at each other another owl swooped in through the open window. Pig.

"Oh! Well this is unexpected!" I said with false cheer. "And here I thought he didn't care!"

The letter that Pig dropped in the toast was red also. Another howler. Jas lunged at Pig. "Really! Do your birds know no manners?! Just attacking the poor food like that!"

"GIN! HOW COULD YOU?!"

Wow, he had the exact same greeting as mum. Scary...

"THAT WAS LOW AND DIRTY OF YOU GIN! I _KNEW_ THAT WE COULDN'T TRUST YOU! I KNEW IT WAS TOO GOOD TO BE TRUE!"

"OH STOP IT RONALD! YOU HAD NO IDEA SHE'D DO THIS!"

Oh, a joint howler, they really are like a married couple now. I don't think I've ever seen Mione so mad as to yell. I think in the past she would just use a loud, patronising tone.

"GINNY! WHY?! WELL I GUESS WE _KNOW_ WHY BUT REALLY! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MORE MATURE THAN THIS!"

"Ginny, we know you were really upset at us but don't you think you took this too far?"

Oh whoopee! A lesson from Wonder Boy! sarcasm, note; sarcasm

"We apologised to you. That should have been the end of it. This really was hurtful to Ron and Hermione...you know they are in soo much trouble, and me. Your mum is scary and throwing off sparks-"

"I TOLD THEM THAT YOU WERE THE MOST CONNIVING, TRICKIEST, SNEAKIEST IN THE FAMILY! BUT WOULD THEY LISTEN? _NOOOOO_! GIN COME HOME NOW AND APPOLOGISE! YOU'RE MY LITTLE SISTER AND WILL DO AS I SAY! COME. HOME. **NOW!**"

Jas and I both watched in silence as the howler tore itself up to dust. Jas was the first to break out of it.

"Well. That was...interesting. How up himself to think that he has the control over you to make you come home!" We're both getting over the shock and more into our groove now.

"Yeah! Ron brought this on himself! If he didn't want to be found out, he should never have done that to me in the first place!"

"Utterly preposterous that he thinks he can control you! You're of age! And heck! Blood means nothing! Look at that brother of yours, Percy isn't it? I bet they did something like this to him too!"

"Ahh, no. Perce is just like that. He has a stick shoved so far up his arse that it seems it will never come out. But hey! Ron deserved it! Treating me as if I'm some troublesome 4 year old who doesn't understand the way grown-ups play!"

"And hey! They have to congratulate you on your genius. You _are_ smarter than Granger and you did grow up with Fred and George as inspiration. And WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO MY FOOD!? SOMKE?! SMOKE?! GAHHH! THEY'VE MADE IT BURN! I'LL KILL THEM!"

I pulled pan off the stove and tipped our ruined meal into the bin. "Come on Jas m'dear. Let's celebrate my new freedom with breakfast out! And then there's still all the stuff you have planned... Which is what by the way?"

That broke her out of her furious mutterings about curses to use the next time she sees the trio. "Heh heh! You'll see! Trust me! You'll love it!"

We apperated to a dark alley somewhere in muggle London and strolled out on to the main street nearby. Cars, motorcycles, buses and taxis whizzed by everywhere. Looking at Jas' content and happy expression. I decided it was time to give her hell. I'd been far too complacent since arriving at her place, probably a side effect of the shock and tiredness.

"Jas if you don't tell me what it is you're doing I will embarrass you in front of all these muggles." Said my persuasive tone.

"Na-uh. It's a surprise! Don't ruin it." She stopped scanning the street and looked at me. "Gin. I'm serious."

I took in a large breath. Her eyes widened. "You wouldn't" came her horrified attempt at a bluff.

"What! So you just _let_ him stay!? Seriously once it's over, that's like, it. Done. He's no longer needed so you can just kick him out!"

Passing muggles were shooting us odd, disgusted looks and yet my talk had some, dirty part of their minds hocked. They couldn't stop listening. And Jas knew it.

"Fine" she hissed "Fine! I'll tell you once we're away from here. I swear!"

Walking down the street, I continued my little story. "Really plumbers these days are soo pushy. The other day one demanded £100 for fixing Brigit's sink when all he did was sit and stare at it for an hour! If they try and pinch a drink out of you too that's just not acceptable! Kick them out!"

The muggles were now ignoring us and continuing on their way. Success! You can always count on people to have their minds slip into the gutters whenever they want. At the corner I stopped and looked expectantly at Jas.

Flicking her hair out of her eyes so that she could better fix her sulky green eyes on me she gave it one last shot. "Please? Please let it be a surprise? You may not agree to it if you know what it is."

"Not a chance. Now spit it out. Why are we out this early?"

With a heavy sigh Jas pointed at the building behind me. "We have appointments in there. They are strict about the time." I turned around and came face to face with the front doors to La'demra, One of the most up-market wizard brands on beauty products. They weren't in Diagon Alley as they also catered to muggles. My mouth fell open. One 100mL product of theirs ranged from 4 gallons to 12 gallons. What was Jas thinking?

"I've booked us in for a spa treatment, they're going to give us facials, manicures, massages, pedicures and even a mud bath too help our skin. Then we have hair appointments. We have one of their top guys to asses our individual 'look' and style and then suit our hair to it and then tell us how to keep it that way."

Ohh. That does sound nice. But what am I thinking! I can't accept this! How would I pay her back? I mean sure we're not poor anymore thanks to Fred & George's joke shop, Charlie's now the head of International Dragon Care, Percy is high ranking in the Ministry and Bill is one of the top guys at Gringotts. But do _I_ have money? No.

"Jas, I'll admit it does sound wonderful and I would love to go to La'demra with you."

"YAY! Then we'll go!?" Her enthusiastic response was startling. I had to tell her before she got too worked up.

"Jas. No. Sorry but I just don't have the money to pay you for this."

"Shut up you idiot. This is a present from mama and papa. They said it was to congratulate you on getting Quidditch Capitan and me for Head Girl! There is no way you can refuse without insulting their good, kind, open hearted, pure intentions. Now stop acting like Percy and get a move on! You're starting to get on my nerves."

I didn't really put up a fight as she led me to the door. Now that I'd accepted it, well, you could say I was ..._slightly_ enthusiastic...

"Oh. My. Dear. Sweat. God. Jas look at this place! Ohh, they have black marble tiles! And look at how the mirrors and modern lights! Its soo sleek and stylish!"

"I know right! Once I came here with mum and Soph, we had the same package treatment that we're getting and but they treated us sooooooo well! They gave us complimentary drinks and had house elves to cook us any food we wanted!"

The interior _was_ something. The reception was huge for this part of London. I suppose there are charms so that there is more space than appears from the outside. At the desk that was opposite the entry was a handsome receptionist with the cutest brown eyes and blond hair.

"Hello! I would like to welcome you to La'demra! I am Christian. May I presume that you are Miss Jasmine Piper and Miss Ginevra Weasley?" Wow. I guess Christian must really like his job; he's practically falling over himself to promote it.

I looked at Jas and found she too was finding it hard to conceal her smile. Hwaph! Her face looks soo funny! "Jas, you look like you're constipated!" Why is Christian looking at me like that? Oh. Did I say that a bit too loud?

Jas glared at me and turned to face Christian, smiling sweetly once more. "Yes, I'm Jas and this is Ginny. We have a full package spa treatment."

Christian gave me one more haughty look as if to say "what is an idiot doing in the halls of this most hallowed place?" before standing up. "Please follow me. This way."


	10. Work Preparations

Chapter Fifteen: Work Preparations

It felt like no time had passed since I was last walking these corridors. And really when you think about it, none has. At least, not as much as usual. Never would I have been at Hogwarts before the first day back and yet here I am. Same moving stairs, talking portraits, rugs, enchanted statues and suits of armour, the ghosts and the poltergeist.

I couldn't help but have a grin plastered on my face as I walked through the corridors. For so many years had I taken pleasure in having other students obey my orders and only being jealous of the teachers in the greater power that they held. And now I would have that power!

Not that I plan on abusing it of course...not too much anyway. The thoughts of being able to take as many points from the houses as I wanted almost overcame my genuine pleasure in the thought of being able to teach my favourite subject.

Approaching the statue at the end of the corridor, I pulled out the slip of paper that had been delivered to me by owl yesterday. Giving it a quick scan to make sure I had the password correct before I stepped up to the great eagle that stood guard over the entrance to the Head's office.

"Bouncing, bumbling bunch of baboons"

The Eagle stood aside to let me on the top step before twisting its way upwards. It stopped when it reached the door, a large slab of oak that had magnificent carvings of magical creatures and scenes from history. Although they don't move, the carvings change every time I see them. Knocking on the door brought back memories of the times when I had been summoned to Dumbledore's office.

"Enter Mr Malfoy"

Opening the door and stepping through was where the familiarity ended. The room had less books and more random objects. The most noticeable change though was the new Head that occupied the office.

"Good afternoon Professor McGonagall. I trust you have had a relaxing holiday so far?" I enquired after my old teacher and new employer.

"As relaxing as it can be Mr Malfoy. Please sit." I chose the chair that was a deep polished wood and gold cushions rather than the other which was a ghastly red. "I'm pleased that you are able to join us, with only two weeks until the start of school there is much to get ready. I hope you have already done planning as to how you will structure the course? The book lists are due to be sent out in two days, I'm sure you will have chosen the required textbooks by then."

"Of course Professor. I've already prepared all my classes and books. I plan to settle in and be well prepared by the time that the students arrive."

I met the steady gaze of the beady eyes of my employer with a gaze that had been well trained through the years to be emotionless, calm and steady. She looked away first causing myself amusement, she would never have done such a thing while I was still a student, now that I'm a teacher, well, I guess I get that bit more value.

"One more thing before we head to the staff room and your quarters Mr Malfoy, I'm sure you are aware that you will be the youngest teacher that this school has seen for a number of years. Do not be surprised if you receive letters from parents regarding this. And no doubt from some of the female student population as well."

"I assure you I have no intention of abusing the trust that has been given to me."

"Good. I'm glad that you understand. Well then, come along, the others are waiting in the staff room."

We reached a large portrait of an enchanted forest. It was full of the dark colours of dirt, trees and shadows with bright lights picking out the flowers scattered around the bases of the trees and from the fairies that flittered among the trees in the background.

"Blow on this red flower here and it will open." The Headmistress directed me. I didn't let her know that I already knew that from the map that Harry had lent me to aid my monitoring of Red when she goes when she's here. Somehow I don't think she'd like the idea of me having a map that shows all the secret tunnels and where everyone is.

She'd probably freak out and reject me as a teacher immediately.

The painting swung open to reveal a large room with one large fire set into the wall on the right, large windows set in the wall opposite and numerous chairs and sofas scattered around one large central table. Sitting in these chairs were some of my teachers from last year and also some other newcomers.

"Draco how good of you to join us." The voice of my godfather came from one of the chairs closest to the fireplace.

"Good afternoon Severus." I said as I slid into a green armchair next to his. The Headmistress took the chair at the head of the table and peered around until she was sure that she had everyone's attention.

"Well we're all here now. I'll begin with the introductions." Turning to the short plump woman seated on her right, she began, working her way around the table: "Sprout, Herbology and Head of Hufflepuff. Binns, Magical History. Flitwick, Charms and Head of Ravenclaw. Severus Snape, Defence Against the Dark Arts and Head of Slytherin. Our new potions master; Draco Malfoy. Hooch, teaching Flying and Transportation. Hagrid our Care of Magical Creatures professor and Groundskeeper. Taking over the position of Transfiguration and Head of Gryffindor is Remus Lupin. Our divination teacher, Trelawney. Zara Vere, our new Ancient Runes teacher. Bryn Smyth to take Muggle Studies and of course, Filch our caretaker, Madame Pince, our Librarian and Madame Pomfrey, our Matron."

I looked around at the other new teachers. Zara Vere was a small, tanned woman of about 37, had shoulder length brown hair and bright blue eyes. She looked to be so delicate that is you were to push her too hard, she'd snap. Bryn Smyth looked a bit older than her. Maybe around 40? Tall and pale with brown eyes and blond hair in a buzz cut. He looked like one of those...what had Hermione called them?...wrestlers?

The meeting progressed as one that was generally to give new teachers a time to ask about the school and students. As I had absolutely no need for this I chatted to Severus, catching up on the time that I hadn't seen these holidays.

"I hope you have everything prepared for your lessons Draco?"

I looked at the man who had been like a father to me since I came to Hogwarts and my own had become almost delusional at the thoughts of putting a madman in charge of the wizarding world. When I had told him of my accepting a teaching job, Severus hadn't been the most supportive. For generations, the Malfoy's had been so well off that none had needed to work beyond keeping the holdings in order. I plan on taking care of that in some years time. "Of course Severus. You needn't think that I'll let the Malfoy name down just because I've decided to get a job."

About to answer, he was interrupted by the appearance of three house elves. One by us and the others by Smyth and Vere. The headmistress came over from where she had been talking to other members of the staff at this arrival.

"Ahh good! I've arranged for you new here to have escorts to your chambers. The default ones are nearest to your classrooms but you are free to choose any that are available. Blinky, Noddy and Dobby will show you which ones you are free to choose from."

Dobby? Didn't we have a house elf called Dobby? I looked down at the creature standing next to me and was shocked to see it staring up at me with tear filled eyes.

"Oh Yong Master! Oh how proud Dobby is to see you so handsome and tall and well! Dobby was always sad that he couldn't see Young Master again but now Young Master has returned to Hogwarts and Dobby can again serve the Young Master!"

Yep. Definitely had a house elf called Dobby.

**AN: Heh heh heh. I like doing Draco's POV. Questions!**

**Who is your favourite character from my story & why?**

**Is there anything you want to see?**

**Do you like chocolate?**

**IDEAS FOR PRANKS?**


	11. A Terrible Shock

Chapter Sixteen: A Terrible Shock

There are benefits to being a quidditch captain. One of which is that whilst receiving many of the same privileges of a prefect, namely, the use of the prefect bathrooms. There was also a lack of the responsibilities they held and as such, no ties that forced her to obey the school rules prefects encouraged others to follow. Whilst I would generally only need to organise the house team, practice times and form strategies, a prefect would have to do night-time patrols and attend boring meetings. Such as the one that Jas was now late for.

As Colin and I pushed into an empty compartment on the Hogwarts Express, Jas passed us her trunk before hurrying off to fulfil her Head Girl duties.

"This is going to be a great year Gin," Colin said, grinning at me as he collapsed onto one of the seats. "I mean, this is the first year that we'll be going to Hogwarts with no Voldemort threat hanging over our heads, no getting up in the morning and looking to see who else was killed by the bastard."

I thought about what he said as I pulled my feet up next to me, gazing out of the window. "You're right. Do you think it will be boring?" I asked after a bit, "I mean, it will all be so normal, are you worried that you won't like it? Won't find it interesting?"

"Gin," he said, kicking my knee to get my full attention. "A war doesn't make things 'interesting', a war is a disgusting thing that ruins the beauty of life."

"You don't think that a war also highlights the beauty of life? Make all those living reflect on the gift they have, the opportunities they have?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. Of course Hogwarts won't be dull. It's a magic school! And we still have everything that was there before but are also going to live our lives to the fullest! Blackmail everyone! Prank everyone! Submit to no one! Oh, and by the way," Collin said after his semi-dramatic monologue, looking at me with a decidedly Slytherin smirk on his face. "I thought we could plan a little 'happy-start-of-year' thing for Snape."

"Oh, so many possibilities, so little time." I sighed pettily.

"As long as it stays with breaking only a _few_ rules, I'll join in." Jas said from the doorway of our compartment, moving to sit next to Colin. "After all, we can't have people complaining about my behaviour. What would you two do if your ticket to relative untouchability was removed?"

"Cry."

Jas, Colin and I spent the remaining part of the journey planning on what we would do to our potions professor in the first class back. Just as the train pulled into Hogsmeade, we'd decided to try slipping the un-labelled potion that I'd stole – ahh, that is, borrowed – from Fred and George, into one of the potions that weren't ours.

Soon we were in the Great Hall and sitting at our table, looking around to see other friends back from their holidays. It was great to be back at Hogwarts, sure the holidays had been great; going to the movies, shopping, watching some muggle sport called football that Colin had dragged Jas and I to, and basically just doing whatever the hell we wanted. But being back in these halls gave me a sense of belonging. And right, there were no pesky family members to stalk me, as many had tried to do for the rest of the summer. And even the teachers-

"What the _hell_ is _he_ doing here?" I hissed as I glared up at a very familiar figure on the teaching podium. Jas and Colin followed my gaze, their eyes widening when they saw the addition to the faculty that I was referring to.

Draco Malfoy was sitting up there. Why the _bloody hell,_ is he here? Did my family know of this? Do they want to make my life a living hell? Why is he here? Only teachers sit up there, which means… oh no. Shity pus-coverd balls of camel-chewed lichen! It means that he's a teacher. Malfoy. My Living-Enemy-Number-One. Crud, I can't even tell what subject it'll be! Since Lupin's back, McGonagall's Headmistress and there are two other new faces up there, it is impossible to tell what class he's got. I can only pray that it's not one of my NEWTS.

Please God.

Just then, my train of thought was broken by Professor Snape leading the firsties into the hall, as was his job as Deputy Head. Colin snorted at the sight and I had to agree with his perception; McGonagall had been able to make most look suitably scared by this point, most of Snape's bunch looked as if they wanted to puke. I couldn't contain a small smirk at the sight of their terror.

The evening progressed with McGonagall introducing the new teachers. There were quite a few whispers and giggles going around the room when she announced Malfoy, I'll admit that I expected it, Malfoy is good looking. I'd have to be blind not to see that and stubborn as a delusional mule to deny it. And soon enough it was over and we were dismissed to go to our dormitories.

**AN: Thanks to all those who answered my questions from the previous chapter! I literally have my last day of classes for the year today, so I hope that kind of explains why I've been _terrible_ with the updates. It also means that since I typically like to write up a few chapters ahead of what's posted I now don't have a 'safety net' of stuff to post when busy. But I'm on holidays so that shouldn't matter! Some more questions:**

**Would you like Snape having a girlfriend (not a student though)?**

**Is there anything you want to see?**

**I loved the prank ideas that were sent through, if you have anymore, shoot them my way! They can be specific for one person, or just for targeting a largish group of people. **


	12. The Potions Class Prank

**AN: Here's the next chapter. Ginny and the rest have their first class with Draco teaching and they had a little surprise planned. But how will it turn out? Also, there's a new character addition!**

Chapter Twelve: The Potions Class Prank

It's odd having anyone but Professor McGonagall hand out our timetables to us, but I suppose if it couldn't be her, there is no one more suitable than Remus. Dang-it! I mean Professor Lupin. I sighed as I realised that I'd probably be calling him Remus all year and losing Gryffindor points. Oh well, screw the house. I'll call him what I bloody well want to!

Even though we're all thinking of doing completely different things once we graduate school; Jas obviously looking into fashion design, Colin into reporting and photography and me into no-idea-yet-get-off-my-back-you're-stressing-me, we are taking the same classes and have managed to get the exact same timetables. I suppose that the positive of only needing to make one timetable to fit three students outweighed the probably smarter option of separating the three of us. Not that I'm complaining. Mondays we've got double Charms with Flitwick, Transfiguration with Remus, lunch, and then what can only be described as the worst afternoon ever imaginable: Potions with Malfoy after lunch and then double DADA with Snape. Tuesdays are Herbology with Sprout, double Potions, lunch, DADA, double Transfiguration, dinner. Wednesdays: double Herbology, free period, lunch, Charms, double Muggle Studies with Smyth. Thursdays: Transfiguration, free period, DADA, lunch, Herbology, double Potions. Fridays: Transfiguration, double Muggle Studies, lunch, DADA, Charms, and then to finish, we have a free!

"We're going to diiiiiiieee." I moaned as I lay my head in my arms on the table. What? Being melodramatic is one of my favourite past times. "Malfoy _and_ Snape in one afternoon? The _Monday_ afternoon? They're going to kill us."

"I knew I shouldn't've bought the books for Muggle Studies or Herbology." Jas said. "We're not going to need them now, we'll be dead before their classes."

"Ah come on." Colin said, ever cheerful. "At least we'll be able to start off with a bang." He said with a wink whilst shovelling spoonfuls of scrambled egg into his mouth… and managing to smear them across his face in the process.

"We still doing that?" Jas asked, looking at Colin's eating manners in disbelief and disgust. Me, I just shook my head and proceeded to start eating my bircher muesli. With six older brothers, one (unfortunately) gets used to such displays of eating. Jas continued, "Adding the potion? I mean, it's Malfoy. We don't know how strict he's going to be as a teacher."

"Ahh loosen up Head Girl." I said, looking up at her whilst nursing my mug of hot chocolate in my hands. "We were planning to do that with _Snape_. And whilst I think we _all_ know that Malfoy is going to be just as terrible to us in particular as Snape is, we've got it all planned. We'll just have to do it in a way that is undetectable and untraceable. Both things that I've already planned for since, again, we were planning for Snape."

Colin nodded. "She's right, Jas, we'll be fine. You need to keep the Twin's stuff safe 'till then, Ginny."

"Thanks, Captain Obvious." I drawled, rolling my eyes. Seriously that boy needs to chill. It's not like he needs to be in charge of everything and everyone. I have a fully functioning brain myself.

"Defence should be interesting." Jas said after a few moments of silent eating. Colin and I sent her confused looks. "I mean it's always been a good subject but, one: we've now got Snape taking it and two: Snape's always been after the Defence against the Dark Arts job, right? And now he's got it. Wouldn't that make anyone happy? Maybe he won't be such a cantacerous old pissed-off harpy in class and will stop biting people's heads off."

Has she been hit on the head?

"Nah." Colin and I chorused.

"You've forgotten one this in your hypothesis, Jas my dear." I said.

"What?"

"Snape. This is _Snape_ we're talking about, Jas. _SNAPE_."

"Touché." She conceded. "Don't know what I was thinking really. Any-who. We'd best be off, have Flitwick first up and then Lupin."

I think Charms is going to be a good class this year. Me, Colin and Jas have managed to snag a desk for four along the right wall that isn't at the front but not at the back of class. Plus we've got a window that looks out over the lake and Whomping Willow. We've got two other Gryffindors, six Ravenclaws, four Hufflepuffs and four Slytherins in the class so we've got a 'multicultural' group.

We didn't do too much actual work, which was nice. All thanks to Elliot, one of the Slytherins, who got Flitwick talking about his holidays which led to the first hour discussing the current research going into the link between magical degenerative disorders and the use of charmed objects and talismans. Apparently it all started from some Netherland witch who was wanting to sue anyone and everyone because her newborn appears to be a squib and she'd been saying that he used to display magical tendencies until being in an environment with lots of charmed objects. So Flitwick spent a good two months proving to this delusional woman that there was absolutely no possible way for that to have happened. And once he'd finished sharing his story, with everyone milking it for all it was worth by asking an endless amount of questions, being the nice guy he is, he asked everyone about their holidays. And so the first two hours of school went by with not work. I think the Ravenclaws were the only ones who felt slightly guilty about that.

"Nicely done, Elliot." I said to the tall brunet as the class left to their next lessons or free periods.

"Ahh thanks, Ginny. You gotta take every opportunity you're given." He said, sending me a wicked smile.

"And obviously you sometimes need to make those opportunities." Jas said, with a cheeky smile tugging at her lips.

"You know it." He replied before turning to head in a different direction to us. "What've you got after lunch?"

"Potions and double Defence." Colin said.

Elliot smiled. "I'll see you in Potions then!"

We'd first become friends when Colin and I had been out at the Quidditch Pitch late one night in fourth year because we'd wanted to try night flying. Jas had been sick in the infirmary so had been sulking that we were going without her. Anyway, as we'd came around the corner of the broom shed, Elliot had come around the other. Long story short, we'd all freaked out, there was mass screaming and we became friends.

Ronald and Harry had completely freaked out at me a few weeks later once word had gotten around that there were Gryffindors who were friendly with a Slytherin. They went on and on about how I _couldn't_ be friends with a Slytherin.

And now look.

Bloody hypocrites.

Urgh just the thought makes me so mad!

"GINNY!"

"Wha?!" I said shocked, looking wildly around.

Waaaait…. I'm in Lupin's classroom. Exactly how long have I been daydreaming for?

"Well at least for the five minutes that I've been trying to get your attention, Miss Weasley." Lupin said, standing right in front of me with a straight face but an amused twinkle in his eyes.

Crud. Hadn't realised I'd said that aloud.

"Let's hope you get that under control before you have a teacher who's less understanding and who takes points away for swearing." Lupin said with a raised eye brow while the rest of the class burst out into laughter.

"Whoopse. Sorry Professor. I didn't mean to, I was just-"

"That's fine, Miss Weasley." He said returning to his desk at the front of the class. "First day back at school is always one of the hardest."

"Don't you mean _the_ hardest, sir?" George, a short Hufflepuff asked.

"Most certainly not! No, just you wait till the third day. _That's_ when you're still not used to getting up before 7:30 and have had to do so for three days straight making you dead tired. That added to the fact that by then your teachers are all focused on work, as opposed to being relaxed on the first day or so. And, well, you'll see that _that_ is the hardest day."

By the time we'd finished Transfiguration, I think most of the students had come to an unspoken agreement that Lupin is still one of the best teachers out there. McGonagal really chose well when she hired him as her replacement.

Jas, Colin and I sat in the seats of the Gryffindor table that were furthest from the teachers. And which had the added benefit of being closest to the doors. While students surrounded us, stuffing their faces with the food the house elves had prepared and chatting with friends, talking about holidays and classes, we just stuffed ourselves. No talking.

With Potions up next, we had to get back to the Gryffindor tower to get our books and the special 'present'. And we still needed to go over exactly what to do. Or more to the point, what _not_ to do. And Jas had wisely forbidden us from discussing it near younger years. I personally think it's best not to discuss it in front of _anyone_ just to keep the heat off our backs in case we're suspected…

We hurried up to the tower to get our things ready for class.

"It's a good thing we left early," Jas puffed as we lightly jogged through the castle. "We've also got to find which classroom it is that Malfoy's taken over. It never occurred to me that Snape would need to more classrooms to one that isn't so specifically fitted for Potions _and_ that Malfoy wouldn't move into the old Potions room."

"Yeah, it's like he doesn't like damp, dingy dungeons or something." I muttered.

When we got to the rooms, I got the small, unassuming, unlabled bottle out. I put a few cloaking spells on it that would help make it invisible and undetectable, and slipped it into my pocket.

It took us a good five minutes to find the classroom on the seventh floor of the west wing. Turns out that the seventh floor here lines up with the eighth floor of the main castle. Don't ask, I don't understand either. Anyway, from the looks of the students already seated, they're equally shocked at the brightness of the room. The classroom Malfoy chose is in a tower that overlooks a courtyard and other wings of the school so there are two walls of windows; one to our right (or directly in front as you walk into the room), and one behind us as we face the front (ie: to your right as you enter). Both walls of windows overlook that courtyard I mentioned. Also, the room is the highest in this particular tower and, like the greenhouses, the roof is made of glass. So all in all, there is an abundance of natural light in this room.

Quite the opposite to Snape's bat-cave.

I thought that potion's rooms were typically dark because many high-skill, restricted potions are light sensitive? Are we not going to be taught them?

But I wanna learn the plusanima potion!

And now, of course, Malfoy appears from another door near the front. Way to go and ruin the day dude. Seriously, can't you just bugger off? Surprisingly, or maybe not so surprisingly, unlike most of the professors, Malfoy's not wearing robes but rather a business suit. Like Lupin does. Except where Lupin's are faded, tatty, full of holes and don't quite fit right, Malfoy's are crisp, new, smart, and really show off his Quidditch build.

Wait, what?! Shut up brain! Stop being stupid!

Hey! All I'm saying is that Malfoy is one fine specimen of a Seeker.

Jas leant back in her chair and whispered past Colin to me, "He might make our lives hell, but at least we'll get some eye candy."

"Eew! Too much info, Jas!" Colin said.

An icy drawl cut through all the conversations that were going on, including ours. "While other teachers may allow you to disrespect them, I expect a certain level of respect in my class. In the future, keep conversations unrelated to work for outside of my class."

Eurgh! He's only a year older than all of us and he terrorised most of us. He expects us to give him respect? Respect for what?! His superior demeanour and ability to make first years cry for three nights in a row?

Making sure to keep my face completely neutral, innocent and only slightly curious, I decided to send the Ferret his first challenge. "I always thought that respect, like trust, is something that needs to be earned? Sir?" I added as an afterthought. There is no way I'll _ever_ be calling Malfoy '_Professor_ Malfoy.' Well, not unless I'm forced to. But the title of professor commands a level of respect and seniority. Both thing's he'll never deserve.

Pale, ice blue eyes met mine. I can't tell what he's thinking.

"That's true, Miss Weasley." He said suddenly and it angered me to see that while his face remained stoic, his eyes lit up as if with a private joke. "And so," he said, addressing the whole class, "I'll be doing my best to be a responsible teacher and will be working to gain that trust from you. If you have any questions or problems, feel free to address them to me."

He went on to talk about god knows what for a good while. Colin, Jas and myself entertained ourselves by discreetly passing messages in morse code by tapping our fingers on the desk. Colin had learnt it in his muggle school when learning about the World Wars. I'd forced him to teach me when I found out. And when Jas moved to Hogwarts and realised we knew a secret code that she didn't, she forced _us_ to teach _her_. Best thing about it? It's muggle so about 99% of wizards don't know it. Also it's really old and most muggles don't know it either so we're practically positive we're the only three at Hogwarts who know it. It's great.

After Malfoy finished with his drivel of his expectations of us throughout the year, we were set to start brewing a medicinal potion for sunburn in groups of four.

I immediately moved across the aisle to join Elliot and his friends from Slytherin. No one from our year group got surprised by this mixing of groups anymore, it happened so frequently. Catherine and Tim, Elliot's friends, never cared. Colin and Jas were joined by Allen Humple, a Hufflepuff, and Wilson Bilson, a Ravenclaw.

When there was just ten minutes until the end of class, I wandlessly moved Fred and George's potion over to a group of Gryffindors, you know, so that no one can accuse me of being bias towards my own house. Benefits of wandless magic, I hear you ask? You don't get caught with a wand in your hand; if your wand is tested, it doesn't show the spells you performed wandlessly; wandless magic is really hard to master so you will rarely be suspected of it; if wandless magic _is_ suspected, the testing for it needs to be ministry approved and is expensive so even when it is suspected, proper testing for proof almost never happens. And never would for a simple incident of a school prank. The short of it is – we're guaranteed safety against proof of our guilt unless we confess.

"Hey Ginny, pass us the bat spleen." Tim said, never moving his honey brown eyes from our bubbling potion.

Not to toot my own horn or anything, but it wasn't difficult to multitask and deal with the spleen in one hand and the control of the potion in the other. And with a small twist of will, I had the bottle upending itself into the cauldron and banished the bottle to somewhere in the forbidden forest.

And nothing happened.

A minute passed with absolutely nothing. I had to consciously avoid staring at it so that no one became suspicious.

Just as Malfoy passed their table however, well, that's when the fireworks started. "You should be finishing up. I want three bottles from each group making sure that… What the hell?"

Everyone turned to look at the thick red smoke slowly spilling from the potion. It was like dense liquid, slowly overflowing from the cauldron, onto the table and spreading out to the edges. The whole class watched in fascination as Malfoy pulled his wand out and began muttering some spells to no effect. As the smoke hit the floor, the Gryffindors broke out of their shock and stumbled away from it, trying to avoid contact. Suddenly a smell hit me. All of my favourite scents: fresh baked bread; fresh mown grass; and the first rain on pavement.

It wasn't until I walked into a table that I realised I'd been walking towards the cauldron. It seems the same had happened to everyone, those who had walked into objects breaking out of the trance. Malfoy and the Gryffindor's who had been the closest to begin with and had nothing between them and the potion were dangerously close now.

It was then I saw the potion.

"Duck!" A voice near me yelled, along with a number of other students from around the room who still had their wits about them.

I stayed where I was, watching in fascinated horror until firm hands grabbed me from behind and pulled me down behind the table.

As a boom filled the room, I tightly shut my eyes and flinched, naturally shrinking in on myself.

In the quiet that followed, I cautiously opened my eyes to find myself pressed up against Elliot who was gripping his wand in one hand, the other around my waist and his face only the length of a hand from mine. There was thick red good surrounding us in a dome, as if coating glass. It seems he'd been able to cast a shielding charm around us just in time. It was as if we were in a tiny red bubble which we couldn't see out of.

"Whoa." He breathed.

"Thanks, Elliot. Wonder how we're going to get out of here?" I said, mostly just thinking aloud.

"I'm not sure I should take down the shield. For all we know that stuff could just fall on us, and who knows what that'd do. I'd say that the best thing to do would be to wait till a teacher, or someone from the outside clears the red stuff up."

"True enough. And anyway, it's quite cool in here. I mean, yes, it's slightly cosy-slash-claustrophobic, but it's like we're in a red bubble. That's awesome."

"Do you mind if we move a bit though, Ginny? It's rather uncomfortable crouching on my heels like this. Since we don't know how long we're going to be here, It'd be nicer to be able to sit."

"There's not enough room." I said, confused.

"Yes there is. You could sit on my lap and then we'd both be able to be more comfy." He said with an innocent face. A _too_ innocent face.

I laughed and gave in. "Fine," I said as we shifted carefully around until he was cross legged with me in his lap. "But don't say I didn't warn you; it's not like I don't weigh anything."


End file.
